Spidey and A family of Misfits
by Large H
Summary: A place where I put one-shots based on our friendly neighborhood spider man. However, aunt Mays gone, due to an accident and now Pete's in the hands of a misfit family who grows to love him more than anything. See how the group tackles different problems that arise as they go through their normal lives... Adopted Pete Au... (Expect the usual stories and maybe some new ones.)
1. Chapter 1

Spidey and a Family of Misfits

**Okay so obligatory introduction as always! Okay so this is a more or less a one-shot cannon dump for my Adopted Pete Au, I'll post what comes to mind in this and I'll try to make it as chronological as possible… That might not always happen however.**

**Other important information… **

**Tony and Pepper adopted Peter, Thanos didn't happen or hasn't happened yet this is technically post endgame spoiler filled, it shouldn't give anything away but it may idk. Everything should be fine to read… **

**Probably ffh spoilers as well, like as in I'm planning to make entire chapters about it. However, anything that is spoiler filled will be labeled at the top (Spoiler filled continue at your own risk!)**

**The Avengers are very… very protective over Pete so expect the usually beat down, not in the way it usually happens but expect for it to be here. (I've got a few ideas for some Over protective family situations.)**

**Hope you all enjoy, feel free to favorite follow and review. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3 **


	2. Only a Small Consolation

Only a Small Consolation

It all happened so fast, he had lost her, the only link to his family… May was gone like nothing, just like the summer breeze. She died in a car crash caused by a speeding driver. She was rushed to the hospital and died with Pete's hand in hers.

Pete could hardly believe she was gone. He had no family, not even friends who could help him. Pete was left with no one but himself. He couldn't do anything and there was nothing he could do. May was gone and never coming back.

Pete blamed himself for it all,if he hadn't… if he hadn't been at that stupid stakeout trying to stop some possible burglary. Now all he could do was wished he hadn't been there, wish he hadn't stopped them and hoped to have been able to stop her but at last he couldn't.

Pete cried himself to sleep that night, no one knew where he was or even what had happened but for him everything had happened and everything was very much real. However, his life would be changed forever.

**Somewhere, Someplace…**

A screen lit up somewhere from within a bag. Pepper Stark had been in a meeting with a very important client. They were looking into some sort of nation wide technology update for their systems. After the meeting Pepper left the room and head up stairs to the penthouse of the Avengers tower.

Tony and most of the full time Avengers sat on the couch in the center of the room. "Hey Honey." Tony waved to his wife who had let go a heavy sigh as soon as she entered the room. "Hey hun, how's your day?" Tony smiled and walked over to Pepper.

"Pep, what's wrong?" She smiled at him and walked over to the couch and sat down and he did the same. "A lot is wrong but I'm fine, the investors were just hard on me." Tony smiled and Pepper lowered her head onto Tony's shoulder.

As the group watched a tv show of some sort Pepper reached down into her bag and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the different notifications that she had received from all sorts of people. However, one nearly made her scream.

"Oh my GOD!" Her voice yelled as she read the notification that a hospital had sent her… She and or Tony were the only contacts listened on a medical list. Tony and ever other Avenger turned to Pepper.

"What?" Tony gave Pepper a look of bewilderment but she couldn't speak, her voice failed her. She just barely handed her phone to Tony. He picked it up and began to start reading. Tony dropped the phone and his own eyes began to fill with tears. 'how, why.' Where the questions that raced in his head.

"What?" Once again all of the Avengers asked. Tony just shook his head and stood up and walked towards the elevator. Pepper also stood up but the two turned around to look at the group behind them. "Aren't you coming?" Tony and Pepper both asked and the Avengers stood up and began to follow. The group head downwards to the parking garage.

Happy met the group down in the parking garage. "Tony what's going on." The man still had tears in his eyes and his voice wavered with each word. "We need to go to the hospital…" The group looked at him with bewilderment but hopped into a car.

The group arrived minutes later to the hospital where Pete was staying… The group walked into the front of the hospital and up to the front desk. Everyone was pretty much in their Mission suits. "How can I help…" The receptionist went wide eyed at the group of people who stood in front of her.

"Where's May Parker's room?" The receptionist pointed down the hall. Tony nodded and nearly ran down the hall. Tony stepped into the room and nearly tackled Pete to the ground. "Ooo thank god you're okay kid." Pete was in shock to say the least.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have been down town… I should have been there." Tony pulled away from Pete and shook his head. "No… no it's not your fault, I'm glad your okay kid." Then… Pepper came running into the room.

"Ooo thank god!" Pepper pulled Pete and Tony into a hug as hard as possible. Pepper was crying, she had been so worried, so fast. Pete had become a staple at Stark Industries, not only because he was Spider man but because he was such a smart intern… Pepper always felt like Pete was like a son to her, the way he was always nice to her, the way he cared about everyone and everything… He was so nice to everyone.

Then the rest of the Avengers came running into the room to the sight of Pepper, Tony, and Pete all crying into each other's arms. It only took a few seconds for Natasha to understand what had happened and she nearly crushed the three as she gave them a tight hug. "My poor ребенок паук!" Now everyone knew that if Nat was crying something bad had happened and then they all seemed to put it together.

"Ooo no pete, are you okay." Pete let out a sigh as he seemed to dig into the groups hug deeper. "No I'm not okay and I don't think I ever will be… I lost the most important person in my life and the only family I had… Guys I have no one to turn to and no one who can take care of…" Tony shushed Peter, he didn't need to worry about that.

"Kid don't worry about that, I've got it covered… And I've got your room already set up with a lab." Pete pulled back and looked at the group before him. "What… You mean…. I'm-I'm going to live with you guys?" Tony laughed and nuzzled Pete's head. "Where else would I send our ребенок паук?"

Then something else happened, the entire group of Avengers pulled the spider into a hug and held him tight. He didn't need to worry about anything, it was the least they could do for him…

**Two weeks later…**

Aunt May's funeral had taken place the Friday after it happened. It was a small and quiet funeral with only a few guests. Mainly it was the Avengers and Ned who attended. It was nice and quiet, just the way May would have liked it.

After the service Tony and Pepper had a small conversation. "Hey, Tony can I talk to you for a second?" Tony nodded and the two stepped away for a second. Tony smiled, almost as if he read her mind.

"I was thinking about maybe… adopting Pete… I hope it's okay…" Tony didn't even need to respond he just pulled a piece of paper from his suit and handed it to Pepper. She read over it and nearly cried. "Really?" He nodded and walked away, towards Pete who was standing by Mays grave.

"Hey I know it's maybe a bad time but I wanted to talk about your adoption kid?" Pete turned around and looked at Tony who stood before him in his usual suit and shades. "I thought…" Peter couldn't finish the statement… Tony had pulled a piece of paper from his coat pocket.

"Here this will help you out kid." Pete slowly opened the paper and began to read the words…

"Adoption Order, Tony Stark… Pepper Stark hereby request the full adoption of Peter Benjamin Parker…" Pete pulled Tony into a hug and nearly began to cry into Tony's shoulder. "Yes Mr. Sta… Tony?" Tony shook his head and smiled. "No… I don't think any of those will work… How about dad?" Pete only pulled Tony into a hug even harder. "So what do you want to do now?"

"How about a name change… I know it's early but… I think it'll help me feel at home." Tony nodded and smiled. "What are you thinking?" Tony asked, wondering what kind of name change he was thinking of.

"I don't know maybe something like Peter Parker-Stark… I don't know It would be something I could hide easily but also know that I'm always home when I'm with you." Tony nearly shed a tear this time and just held Pete tight to him. "You want some Shawarma… I could really use some you know." Pete let out a small chuckle. "As long as everyone comes." Tony now let out a small laugh…

What happened to May still scares Pete but he knows that he's in a good home and that everyone fully cares about him. How will his life change with the loss of his dear Aunt May and with the addition of 10-15 crazed family members who are willing to do just about anything for him?

**Authors Notes…**

**So this is how my 'Adopted Pete AU' started I guess and I hope it was okay! This was fun to write.**

**Favorite Follow and Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Okay Large H out!**

**(You ever write something and think it's trash until you read it back, well that's me right now…)**

**Also Thanks everyone for the support on my other fanfic... If you haven't read it and your reading this please go do so.**


	3. What if I Had Lost You

**(Not part of the Au but something fun to think about.)**

What if I Had Lost You.

That was the question Peter Parker-Stark asked himself everyday since the accident. Everything had gone so horribly wrong that no one not even Obadiah Stane could have guessed it. Tony was… god Pete even hated to think about it.

Tony was away giving a demonstration to a group of potential investors. Afterwards… No one knew what had happened, all the info Pepper could get was that the Humvee that Tony was riding in had been destroyed by a missile. His body was never found and he… he had been presumed dead.

Pete cried for days afterward, while Tony had adopted him when he was only four or five the two seemed to get along almost as if they were blood. Tony loved Pete with everything he had and no one ever questioned Tony when it came to Pete. He seemed to be the one constant in Pete's life, Uncle Ben and Aunt May had died in a car accident only months after his own parents deaths yet somehow the rich billionaire had been in New York and decided that he needed someone who could not only support him but give him a purpose.

However, now for all Pete knew, Tony was gone and now he only had Pepper and Happy who could even consider taking care of him. Pepper was always busy with keeping Tony's personal accounts going and protecting the company.

Happy on the other hand was more or less a glorified Nanny and by no means was he opposed to it. He loved Pete almost as much as he loved Tony. The two often spent time together and kept one another hopeful that by some miracle Tony was alive.

2 months had passed and after weeks of crying and sadness news broke that somehow some way a terrorist dugout - hideout had been nearly destroyed and millions of dollars in resistance fighter weapons had been destroyed. None of the allies had ordered and attack and those who survived seemed to report a metal man attacking them.

**Another day goes by...**

"Hello? This is Peter Stark… What can I do for you." The other end of the line was quiet for several seconds. Only heavy breathing could be heard but then someone began to speak someone Pete had not expected.

"Hey Pete this is Commander Rhodey and… Pete he's okay… kid he's alive." The man on the other end of the line seemed to be crying of pure joy. "What! Who?" Rhodey let out a small laugh and seemed to snicker a bit.

"Who do you think? Tony's alive!" Pete's own eyes filled with tears… 'How, why!" Once again he found himself asking these questions but for once they were out of hope not worry. "Hold on Rhodey… I'll go find Pepper and Happy." Pete set down the phone and ran out of his room and down towards the living room where Happy and Pepper where watching some show.

"Guys come here quick!" Pete nearly slide down the stair rail as he raced down the steps. Pepper and Happy both looked at each other and then towards Pete. However, he looked to be very serious and where those tears in his eyes? They both nodded and followed the teen back upstairs.

Pete handed the phone over to Pepper, and she took a second but a voice was heard on the other end. "Hello Pepper?" She nearly dropped the phone but once again the same questions came to mind. 'How, Why!'

"Rhodey is that you… What's wrong…" She initially thought the worst but was given the best news possible. "No… Pep nothings wrong… Tony's alive Pepper… He made it, even if he's not all in one piece." Peppers eyes filled with tears and looked at Happy… Happy's eyes widened and he almost instantly knew what was going on.

Happy pulled Pete into a hug and nearly crushed the poor boy. "Yes Happy Tony's alive!" Happy let Pete fall back down to the ground and Pete slowly caught his breath. The three were more than excited to have Tony back.

"He'll be returning tomorrow Pep." Now the three nearly screamed… it would be so nice to have him back.

The next morning all three of them left bright and early for the airport and the three stood on the runway waiting for their 'hated' boss/father. Pepper eyes were a little red and Pete was ecstatic for what was to come. Then after several months of worry and waiting… a plane landed with what they could only guess was Tony Stark.

The large doors of the plane opened to reveal the rich billionaire and father that they all loved. Slowly Tony made his way down towards the three, his own body still hurt with every bit of pain he had in the cave. Tony walked onto the pavement and smiled when Pepper walked towards him.

"Hey did you miss you favorite boss?" Why did he always have to be funny even after near death. "Yea theses are tears of joy." Pep gave Tony a quick hug and he smiled. It was nice to see her again.

Then Tony's glaze turned to the boy who stood before him… The only thing that kept him alive stood before him and the only thing that mattered to him stood before him. His beloved and cherished son stood their… Pete's eyes filled with tears as his dad looked at him.

Neither said a word at first, they just took in one another. Then almost like a tap the two began to cry. "I've missed you so much." They both said it at the same time and Pete nearly tackled Tony to the ground. The two both shared a hug for as long as they could.

While situations always changed in Pete's life one constant seemed to be change and yet out of everyone who seemed to manage to stay in his life it was the rich billionaire. However, that man was his father and the most cherished person he would ever know… The person who only mattered because of his love for Peter...

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so I know I said that these would all be within the same Au but Idk I felt like making this and it is within the Au just in a different order, I guess. Hope you guys enjoy as always and feel free to Follow and Favorite. Comments are nice!**

**I've got another story that will not be apart of the Au and then after that we should be back to the actual stories of the Au so yea… Abused Pete story will come eventually.**

**Brandon - Thank you, Mama spider will come eventually… she's definitely going to get a few stories dedicated to her. ;D… Also don't check my other none Marvel rated stuff… It's not worth it and plus I think I'm done with them...**


	4. A Trip Far From Home

A Trip Far From Home.

**(Spoilers for FFH & End Game)**

Tony had been in a coma for 3 months, it was one of, if not the scariest thing Pete had ever experienced yet, his life could have been a lot worse if Tony hadn't stopped Thanos and everyone could be dead. However, currently Pete was in London dealing with a very different situation. With Tony currently in a coma and Steve coming back with major burn scars and somewhat short term memory loss. The fate of the world was somehow left to a 16 year old boy in high school.

Pete was on a field trip with his class which led to the near destruction of not only Stark Industries but the world itself… And it was all Petes fault he had given mysterio all the power he could ever dream of and Pete alone had nearly destroyed the world. But he didn't and now Pete stood in the middle of the London bridge staring back at the one person he loved more than anything.

Mj had always been someone he admired but when she picked up a mace and destroyed a drone out of fear for Pete, he knew he had chosen the right person and yet Pete still felt empty inside. He had lost his mentor and most of his team… his family.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she approached Pete, he definitely looked tired and humbled but that wasn't it. He had something more… "almost the feeling of regret and failure. Pete hugged Mj as hard as he could manage but his strength just wasn't there, his life was hard and had gotten a lot harder in the past few months but at least now he had her… Someone he could rely on and she could rely on him.

"Nothing Mj… I just miss him…" She sighed, he always had to worry about something he couldn't fix nor did he have any control over his situation. "Don't blame yourself Pete, anyone could have had it happen and yet you managed to somewhat fixed everything."

Still, Pete was sad and blamed everything on himself. The lose of his father, Steve getting hurt, Clinton having to kill Natsha… who somehow managed to come back with Steve. (She was very thankful. ;D) But still Pete blamed himself for everything that had happened and he just wanted to cry. And he did, Mj was there for him no matter how bad she needs him, she would always be there for him.

"It's okay Pete, I'm here for you." He nodded and just clung to her tighter. The two stayed like that for another couple of minutes until the loud roar of rockets pulled the two from each other. The two looked skyward and something they never expected to see was flying in front of them.

A large metal suit, that consisted of red and gold flew in front of them and landed in front of the two. Pete let go of Mj and his eyes went wide as he damn near bolted towards the suit. The suit opened and out stepped a very beaten and worried stricken man who had his own tears running down his face.

After what felt like agonizing minutes, Pete's arms met with Tonys and the two hugged as tight as they could. "How are you here?" He asked, though his voice was masked by his face being tightly pressed against Tony's shoulder.

"Well when I woke up, I couldn't get a hold of you and I saw you on Tv fighting an… 'old coworker' so I want to ask you. Why did you give Beck my F*** technology…" But Tony couldn't be mad… His son had nearly died and had somehow fixed everything… now all he could do was hug him and tell him, he loved him.

"I...I...I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry, I couldn't carry on your legacy… I couldn't save the world… I couldn't deal with the fact that I'm not you and everyone wants me to be. Tony Stark's KID can't do his job… I'm sorry I couldn't fix everything… I lost you, Steve, Nat… everyone and I was alone okay!" Pete was visibly shaking and he couldn't, he couldn't take it.

Tony shook his head. "No… no Pete you don't have to be me, your my son which means I want you to be the best you… I'm sorry I left you with no one to fall on… where all sorry we put you through that and I… I can't loss my son… I'm sorry." Once again the two hugged each other tighter… Neither could live without the other and neither wanted to.

While the road to recovery for both of them would be hard and both would never forget the events of the day… they had each other and that's what mattered.

**Authors Notes**

**Okay so I just felt like doing this… It isn't really cannon but I just thought about this and figured it made sense... Pete will have some more field trips that are way more written out but for right now this is good, right?**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thanks for the support!**


	5. They Never Believe Me

They Never Believe Me

… … … "Waiting that's what my life consisted of more than anything… The waiting the overwhelming amount of waiting… It burned your soul deep down and it hurt your mental state slowly… That's my life…" A young teen hid in his closet scared of what was to become his fate for the day…

"What if I told you everything that happened to me. What if I told you about everything that was going to happen to me… What, What if I told you I would never live to see my 16th birthday? Would you believe me?" He let go a sigh, that he had been holding in as another figured walked passed his closet door.

"No you wouldn't… No one ever did or would… They call me an idiot… a… someone who didn't deserve to be alive." Tears fell from the young teens face, it was an all to common occurrence. One that always seemed to be constant in his life ever since he turned 13… He was never the same after that… never.

"I should have died that day… I should have been the one laying in a grave not her… At Least she would be able to take care of herself. Me on the other hand… I contemplate death everyday… I honestly consider it to be my only option, if he doesn't kill me first that is." The door of the closet slowly opened and a man dressed in a stained t-shirt and jeans stood before the very scared teen.

"Parker, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE!" The man yelled, his voice filled with anger and hate. If the poor boy hadn't been so use to it he would be scared but this was only the best outcome.

The man dragged the teen out of the closet and brought him into the horrible looking living room that the two called 'home.' It was by no means nice in anyway. The man was a total slob and expected the poor kid to pick up after him no matter what. It didn't matter if it was shit covered, it was the kids job or it was… "Well take a guess."

The apartment was small, cramped, and smelled of victim hood, drugs, and alcohol. A small couch laid on one wall, it's cushions a mess and ripped. A tv stand stood on the other side. The one nice object in the entire apartment stood on it… The mans 70inch tv that he used to watch whatever sport was on.

The rest of the apartment was as much a mess and disasters as the couch… well except for Pete's room that was a closet in the hallway… It was the worst place imaginable and was locked every night so that the poor boy could never even consider escape.

The man walked across the small living room and pulled a drawer on a small table open. He pulled out a metal chain… He smiled as he looked at Pete, it was his favorite pastime after all. "Come here you piece of shit, kid." Pete did as told, it was for the best…

The man pushed Pete over the table that sat in the center of the room and smiled with every ounce of hate he held in his body. The first hit was hard and his face was muffled by the man's hands. Then another loud slap hit and once again Pete cried with everything he had.

However, no one would hear, no one would come, for this was Peter Parker's life after May died and it was never going to change at least he never thought it would. Pete's screams filled the room for another twenty hits...

When the man was finished Pete slowly slumped back towards his 'room.' His life was now nothing but pain and suffering. Yet he could never fight it or even force it back for a second otherwise he would be dead. His foster father was a very 'difficult man.' Pete sat in his room trying to forget the pain but he would never forget it.

His eyes ran dry as he cried for what seemed like hours and yet his pain never stopped. He was lucky though at least Fred wasn't in a bad mood or overly drunk… those were the worst times. His back and knees still hurt… and his body felt like pure death.

Pete fell asleep with his eyes filled with tears and his body acknowledged the pain. However, tomorrow was school which is his only escape from all that was bad at home. Pete looked forward to school and everything he could accomplish there.

While the bullying was a problem it was nowhere near Fred. However, what was a problem however, was if anyone ever saw his gashes or bruises… That would lead to a phone call home and then Fred would think he snitched and then… then he would be dead…

**The Next Morning…**

Pete awoke at 6, Fred would be awoken by his alarm clock in an hour. He got to work quickly, making breakfast and cleaning the best he could. Once he had done everything Fred could ever ask Pete waddled out the door of the small apartment. He slowly made his way down the streets of Queens. A place he knew well ever since he was young he had grown up here but now they only seemed like a place to flee from Fred.

Pete walked down the street as fast as he could, which was only a slow walk. He walked up to his usual bus stop and waited. While he waited he leaned against a lamp and slowly dozed off. However, something woke him from his sleep. A man stood next to him, his suit was well pressed and his shades looked to have cost a fortune.

"Hey kid, wake up I think your bus is here." Pete nodded to the man and climbed onto the bus that had just pulled up to the stop. Pete slowly made his way to a seat and sat down… Once again he dozed off into the bitter nothingness that would only lead to his worst nightmares.

However, the man who had woken the young teen only starred as the bus drove off. The man had a small tear in his eye as he looked at the kid. The kids body was nothing but skin and bones, his clothes were nothing but shreds and the poor kids face filled with nothing but sorrow.

"Jarvis… keep track of that kid." The shades had a faint blue interface pulled up on them and began to run calculations and other information was shown. "Yes sir, right away." The British accented A.I. began to track the kid and his every move… Tony knew something was up and he fully intent on finding out. However he didn't know why… He was Tony Stark why care about some kid. Yet, what he was going to find would alter his life forever.

Both of their lives would change forever and for better or worse they would both need one another, however, for now the two must figure that out and one must suffer so much more before he ever makes it to freedom…

**Authors Notes…**

**What do you guys think? Do you want this to be its own story or should we just stop here? As always I hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to Favorite, Follow and Review.**

**Beachgirl25 - Thanks!**


	6. мама и ребенок паук

мама и ребенок паук

Peter Parker had always had a hard life and today was no different. Flash was up to his usual shenanigans and everyone seemed to not care. Pete had gone through constant bullying throughout the day. It started with the usual name calling and other small annoyances Flash always seemed to do but it changed around Noon.

Flash had beaten Pete up a bit and began to make fun of his Aunt… Even though she was gone, most people didn't know that and he needed to keep his real identity a secret. "Come on Penis Parker, what are you gonna do. We both know you can't fight me!" Flash always seemed to egg Pete on but he wasn't going to fall for it. Pete just caught his breath and picked up the books he had dropped onto the floor.

Pete and Ned walked into their usual science class and took their seats as always Mj was already there with her book close to her face. "Hey Nerds." She greeted like she always did. Pete just sighed and smiled back at her.

"Alright class lets get started." Mr. Harrington announced to the class. The class pulled out their booking and other materials that would be necessary for the day. Today was lab and they need to take notes and keep track of everything that would happen during an experiment. Ned, Mj, and Pete were all apart of the same team and got to work right away.

However, on the other side of the room Flash had been paired with two… less than desirable teammates and they seemed to be having trouble. Ned, and Peter walked away from the experiment for a second to do something and as always Mj had her head in a book.

Flash took this as his opportunity and walked over to their experiment and poured a chemical that would ruin the experiment and more or less stop it from reacting. It did the trick because when Mr. Harrington walked over to look at it he was at a loss and blamed Pete for not watching how much he used.

Once again Pete was having a terrible day and just wanted it to end but it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Once again his Parker luck struck him down. This time he had to go up in front of the class to explain what happened during the experiment which he couldn't because he didn't know what happened.

Pete walked back and Mj gave him a small but meaningful smile. "Hey Penis, I told you, you couldn't do it right. Your nothing but a failure and a mistake." Once again Pete just tuned Flash out. 'Why can't this day just end!' Pete was ready to slam his head on the ground.

The bell began to ring and for once in this curse it day Pete was happy. The day finally ended and the group made their way out to the front of the school. However, Flash pulled Pete by his arm and pulled him back into a dark corner of the school.

Flash began to beat Peter once again, for the second time today. Pete just took it, what else was he supposed to do. If he stopped it, Flash would just go to someone else and he definitely didn't want that.

After about thirty seconds Flash walked away. "See you later Penis." Pete was now badly bruised and hurt but it could be worse. Pete walked out to the front of the school. Kids were getting on the bus and getting into cars at the pickup line.

A nice black corvette pulled up to the front of the school. Most of the kids looked surprised by the vehicle but never expected to see who was behind the driver's seat. "Hey ребенок паук, get in." Pete let out a small sigh. "Hey мама паук." They both let out a laugh as Pete hopped in the car.

Nat looked over him, he looked tired and… wait were those bruises on his arms. Who dare hurt her ребенок паук. Nats eyes grew as large as Tony's ego or close to it. She was more than pissed, she was worried, scared and ready to kill.

"Pete who did this to you?" He didn't respond, he just looked at his arms. "No one Nat, I got them from a mission." She rolled her eyes, that was nothing but bullshit. Nat stopped the car and got out. Mr. Harrington walked over, he was currently in-charge of the let out line but she didn't care.

"Who hurt Junior?" She asked him with a demanding tone, Ooo she was done with this, no one ever reported anything, however, the gashes on Pete's arms always seemed to be their so she knew something was bad.

Mr. Harrington just gave Nat a weird look like ' what are you talking about lady?' She didn't have time for this… Flash however, with his ever so genius intelligence of his, decided it was a good idea to yell out at a worried Pete. "Hey Penis is your Mama here to protect you?"

Welp Nat found her culprit. "What did you say?" She asked with an ever so big grin on her face. "Umm…" Flash didn't dare answer. Nat smiled and walked over to Flash. She got close to his ear so that only he could hear and let go a few small whispers.

"What the fuck did you just say to my ребенок паук? Ooo.. you're the one bullying him. Well if you ever want to see the light of day I would suggest you never hurt him again. Otherwise I will personally make sure you are never found. And trust me I'm a lot better than his dad." She walked away and winked back at Flash.

Nat got in her car and started the engine. Pete left with very little worry that Flash would ever bully him again but of course it only worked for about a month… However, that was only a few days before a certain field trip from hell. ;D

**Authors Notes**

**Okay so Here's another chapter, I made the last chapter into its own story. I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow. Thanks for the support on the story! As always Follow, Favorite, and Review. Reviews are nice, it's boring down here! XD**

**Beachgirl25 - Okay I made it into its own story, also yea I take care of the questions in chapter 2.**


	7. He's My Kid!

He's My Kid!?

Pete Parker-Stark sat in science class looking down at what he thought was a basic science problem. However, he was in ap chem in 10th grade, there was nothing easy about it truth be told. Mrs. Harring was teaching in her usual bitchy mood that she had. It was always a problem between her and Pete.

"Mr. Parker!" She yelled at him, Pete was looking down at something on his desk, drawing in his note book. "Mr. Parker! Will you pay attention!" Pete looked up to his teacher who had a mad face plastered on her. She was more than pissed at him, he never paid attention.

"Yes Mrs. Harring?" She pointed to the board which had a pretty simple question on it. Pete walked up and took the marker from the tray and began to work on the problem. "Mr. Parker you couldn't possibly know how to do that, we haven't even done that yet." Pete didn't pay attention and continued to work away. When he finished he turned to the class and Mrs. Harring looked over the problem, she was shocked but then a scowl came over her face.

"Mr. Parker if your going to cheat you shouldn't make it this obvious! Go to the principal's office." Pete rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time it had happened. Pete grabbed his bag and walked down to the main office.

Pete stepped in and greeted Mrs. Tate, she was always nice to him, even though she didn't know who she was. "Hey Pete, what did you do this time?" She asked sarcastically. Pete rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Nothing Mrs. Tate." She shook her head and her smile fell abit.

"I'm sorry Peter but this is your third time this semester I need to call home and have a conference with your parents…" 'Ooo shit.' Was all Pete could think, Tony and Pepper were bad enough but them at school… that was really bad.

"Who do I have to call?" She asked, looking over a sheet of paper that was missing phone numbers for parent contact. Pete rubbed the back of his head, he was really worried.

"Umm here." Pete passed a note that gave all of Tony's private contact information. "Who is this?" She asked looking over the number. "Umm… Tony." She nodded and pulled the small landline phone that sat on her desk up to her ear and began to dial.

It rang three times and then got an answer. "Hey Junior what's up?" The other side of the line answer and Pete only sunk more into his seat. "Hello Mr. Parker, this is Ms. Tate calling from Midtown high." The other side of the line was silent for a second.

"What do you need?" He asked coldly and almost upset but not really. "I need you to come and have a parent teacher meeting with your son and our science teacher." A long sigh could be heard from the other side.

The line hung up and about thirty seconds later the sound of a jet engine could be heard from outside the school. Three very displeased looking people walked into the meeting room. Mrs. Tate nearly dropped her pin when she look at who stood in the doorway.

Nat, Tony, and Pepper all stood at the door. None of them were very amused by the whole situation. Pete only sunk further into his chair but he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Tony smiled down at him and Pete nodded to him. The three sat down in three chairs and looked at the principal.

"Who would you be?" She asked still kind of confused by everything. "Well I'm Tony Stark , This is Pepper Stark, and this is Natsha"… She didn't need to know anymore. Pete let out a sigh and looked at the three next to him.

"What is your relation to Peter?" she asked… ooo she was in for an ear full. "What is my relation to Peter Parker-Stark… I don't know. Pepper could you tell me?" Pepper let out a small laugh, he always had to be funny at the worst time. "I don't know, isn't he our son or something." Now all four were laughing and the principle herself almost let out a laugh.

"In all seriousness, yes Peter is my son, and I don't take kindly to people doubting his academic integrity." The principal nodded to Tony and then looked at the two women who sat on the other side, while neither had really spoken, both had serious faces plastered on them. They definitely didn't like Junior being called a liar.

"Can you go get his teacher?" The principal nodded, what else was she supposed to do. Mrs. Tate walked down the hallway and opened Mrs. Harring door. In side the class sat around twenty students who all seemed to look up from their desks.

"Um Mrs. Harring can you come to my office." Mrs. Harring looked at the principle like she was crazy, she wanted her to leave her students in her room and walk down the hall to do what? "Why?" She asked with a bit of a hissing tone. "Umm… you'll have to see it." She nodded and walked down the hall with Mrs. Tate.

The two walked into the room to find Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Pete all sitting where they were left. Ms. Harring gave Pete a death stare as she sat down on the other side. "So who'd you pay?" She asked in an evil tone.

"What?" Pete asked, he was now really confused. "Who did you pay to get these actors to fake your internship." Tony rolled his eyes, Pepper let out a sigh and pulled out her phone to prove their identity and well Nat… She just about cut the woman's head off."What did you say about my ребенок паук!" Ooo Nat was more than a little pissed, no one called her Pete a liar.

Mrs. Harring rolled her eyes, she had dealt with problems like this before. "Shut up bitch…" Mrs. Harring was a little upset but whatever. Nat reached for the pocket but Tony stopped her and rolled his eyes. "Not worth it. I know your pain." Nat nodded and placed her hand back on her leg.

"Well Mrs. I make jack shit, I am definitely not an actor and as much as I would like to ruin your life, I don't think that's what Pete wants." Pete smiled, now was time for his fun. "Well I'll allow it this one time." Pete winked at Tony, now the two were going to have some fun.

"What are you thinking?" Nat asked, she wanted in on whatever they were going to do. "Well I was thinking we just make a very considerable donation to the school and have them remove anything that is unnecessary… You know, teachers who lie about students and put them down." Nat smile, that was a good start. "Well what if I do some digging and find anything that would ruin her chances of ever getting another job." Now Tony smiled front ear to ear.

"Okay you three shut the FUCK up, who the hell are you!" Tony rolled his eyes, she didn't need to know this. "I'm Tony Stark, This is Pepper Stark, This is Natasha Romanoff, and this is someone you know quite well, Peter Parker-Stark, yes you heard me correctly bitch, Peter Stark, my son."

"And before you say I'm lying about my identity…" Tony pressed the housing compartment for his nano tech. His suit formed around him and he let out a small laugh as Friday took a quick picture of Mrs. Harrings face.

"Ahhh." Nat let out her own laugh. "I think we broke her." Tony smiled, maybe she could be transferred to a mental institution. The four left the room, leaving the broken shell of a teacher there to her own devices.

Later that day a rather generous donation was made, some files were found. Mrs. Harring no longer had a job and even private schools wouldn't hire her. She was nothing but a shell of a person. No one ever messes with their ребенок паук again…

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so a quick one shot today… Hope it was okay, what do you guys want tomorrow?**

**Beachgirl25 - Yea I was thinking about making for most of them… Each of them getting a piece of Flash.**

**Belbelanne - Thank you, I hope you like both of them.**

**Poohbear123 - Yes of course is being made. **

**As always Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thanks for all the support on everything it's much appreciated.**


	8. She's My Sister!

She's My Sister!

Morgan Stark was a 12 year old in sixth grade who currently sat in a history class learning about recent events that had transpired over the past 20 years. This was her favorite subject and even more importantly her favorite time in history.

This was all because she learned about one very important ego filled billionaire and a group of heroic people who had saved New York. Otherwise known as her family, the people she cared about so much and the people who seemed to change history so much. However, her life was not simple, far from it.

Well her trouble mainly steamed from one… less than appealing bully, her name was Karen and she was the definition of the name, someone who seemed to be ripped out of the movie Mean Girls and only lived to terrorize Morgan.

Whether it was verbal abuse or physical abuse Morgan had it all, yet she soldier on. She did this to not only protect herself but well, Karen. The girl was as good as dead if the Avengers found out, if Tony found out, the girl would be blown to pieces, if Nat found out the girl would never be seen again, if Pep found out she was out of a career before it ever even started and… and O she couldn't even think about it. If her brother found out, that poor girl would be nothing but a memory.

"Come on Moron, how about you tell us about current history." Morgan rolled her eyes, this was really the best Karen could come up with? Well apparently it was because the next thing she knew Karen was bitching about something else or talking about how bad Morgan was at history even though she had the highest grade in the class.

"So Moron, how's your internship? Ooo wait it's fake!" Morgan wanted to say something but she held her breath and bared with it. The class went by fast and Morgan ran out of class when it was finished, she didn't need anymore 'problems.'

However, Karen met her at the car line and resumed her teasing. "Come on Moran go to your fake internship and talk to Iron Man." Morgan rolled her eyes and let out a sigh however, something stopped the two teens in their tracks. "Excuse me, what did you say?" Morgan turned her head to see three people she never wanted to see, well at least not at school. Pepper, Tony and Pete all stood at the corner talking with one another with a bit of a scowl plastered on all their faces.

Karen's eyes widened but then she let out a laugh. "Come on, really actors?" Morgan nearly jumped at her family, well at least they were here. "Hey Petey." She said with as much of a happy voice as she could muster.

"Morgan who's this?" Pepper asked with a motherly voice. "This is ummm Karen Ms. Stark." Pepper let out a sigh, why did their kids have to keep secrets… well at least Petes got exposed during a field trip.

"Come on Moran who'd ya pay." Well Pete had heard enough of this and let out a small huff. "Well Ms. Bitch, This is Tony Stark, Pepper Stark, and I'm Peter Parker-Stark and the person your talking to and seem to be bullying is Morgan Stark, My sister and I would advise you stop."

The bitch rolled her eyes and let out a huff, still thinking that they were actors. "Sure you are and I'm the black widow." Haha funny she would mention her. "Did someone ask for me?" Nat stepped out of the car behind them with a knowing smile on her face.

"Really another actor?" Morgan shrugged and walked over to her family. "Я говорю, мы убиваем ее, мой ребенок паук." (I say we kill her my baby spider.) Pete nodded to Nat, however, Morgan understood nothing, she really need Nat to teacher her Russian but Neither Pete, Bucky, Clint, or Nat would teller anything. Well because it was dangerous and only the four should be allowed to communicate through it.

"Listen Bitch shut up, before we put you where the sun don't shine." Karen rolled her eyes once again not caring about what the 'actors said.'

"Do not roll your eyes at me! I swear to god if you do anything and I mean anything that hurts my baby sister I will end you. People can talk trash about me but if you think you can do it to my family, I will make sure you never speak and or think again." Pete was pissed, well more than pissed. He was furious and by all means he wasn't kidding.

However Karen didn't learn her lesson and rolled her eyes once more. "Okay Operation Overprotective." Tony and Pete both announced at the same time. The four nodded, and within a blink of an eye. Karen lay on the ground…

**Several Months Later.**

Karen woke in… what looked like a hospital bed, her hand clutching her head, somehow after months it still hurt. "Where am I!" She yelled through what seemed to be tears. A nurse came rushing in, her face gave away a lot but very little all at the same time. She almost seemed to say 'great your alive, we all wish you weren't.'

"Hey Karen, its okay your in a hospital in New York… You've been asleep for about five months." Her eyes widened, everything seemed to come flooding back, First Tony shot her with a repulser… all she can remember is a suit forming and the shot… Then that red head… 'who was she again' damn near cut her throat but was held back by that kid who claimed to be her brother, he had used some kind of webbing? ``how is that even possible.' However, the 'brother' had turned red breaking what was more than likely ever bone in the girls body.

"Well I'll call your parents…" The nurse looked down at her folder and a small frown came over her face. "Your parents died in a car accident a few days afterward. Apparently their lives were ruined." Ahh yes Pepper had her own fun with Karen, she would never get a job past a waitress at a fast food restaurants.

While some may try to mess with Morgan Stark many do not understand what it means to be family… They learn that lesson the hard way, usual in a casket but other times in a coma. No one ever messes with an Avenger and definitely not a Stark… but most importantly no one should ever mess with a spiders family.

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so I know this is an adopted Pete Au but come on I had to… I read a fanfic that was about Pete being protective of Morgan and thought 'well this is great now I need to do one' and so here it is and Ummm yea poor Karen… Not, if someone has that name I swear they are the embodiment of bitchy.**

**(Unless you have that name and aren't a pain in the ass but for some reason most people with that name are so, yea… Also if you've ever asked to speak to a manger and your names Karen don't bother leaving a comment about me using the name… You are definitely an embodiment of the name.)**

**Hellspawn1804 - Haha, yes I've wanted to write that for a long time but this one's been on my mind for about a week.**

**Belbelanne - Well here's an over protective Pete because why not.**

**CaptainMarvel123875 - Thank you so much! :3**

**Beachgirl25 - Ooo yea it brings back memories. For me it's a certain 7th grade math teacher that I had who I wish to never see again in my life. (Everyone thinks she's great but I hate her with every bone it my body… She was the worst.)**

**poohbear123 - :D**


	9. I Can't Do This Alone…

I Can't Do This Alone…

Nightmares… That was what filled a young spiders mind, it's what filled his mind every night for as long as he could remember. He could never forget what happened and that he felt it was all his fault. However, the one thing that seemed to be a constant in his life was his adopted father… The person he trusted so much and he felt safe with.

Tony was worried once again, Pete had woken once again from his sleep, Friday sent him alerts whenever it happened and it seemed to be a constant for the young boy. It broke Tony's heart when he found out his son was having trouble sleeping and so he did what any logical person would do and walked into his room.

The young brown haired teen looked up and bolted to the man. His head clenched against his chest. "Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?, keep me safe 'cause there's monsters right outside." Tony smiled, he would always protect Pete no matter what happens. "Daddy, please don't go, I don't wanna be alone." Tony lifted the kid onto his bed and smiled at… He messed with the kids hair and rested on the bed with him.

"'Cause the second that you're gone they're gonna know." before he went to bed he grabbed my hand and said "Just 'cause I'm leavin' It don't mean that I won't be right by your side. When you need me and you can't see me in the middle of the night just close your eyes and say a prayer. It's okay, I know you're scared when I'm not here." Tony hugged the kid as tight as he could, he was safe no matter what.

"but I'll always be right there." Tony pointed to Pete's heart and the two fell into a sleep that they both need. Each had worried so much about everything and they need each other.

**Time moves on and days change… Some time later.**

"Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere. Dad, we'll be late, and Uncle Sam don't like to wait. He's got a big old plane that's gonna take me far away. I know I act tough, but there's a churnin' in my gut 'Cause I just can't call you up when things get rough" Pete was getting ready to leave on a mission that was somewhere in Russia. He was going undercover for the government and wouldn't be back for many months. Tony couldn't go, no matter how much he threatened.

Before I left, he hugged my neck and said "Just 'cause you're leavin', it don't mean that I won't be right by your side. When you need me and you can't see me in the middle of the night. Just close your eyes and say a prayer, it's okay, I know you're scared, I might be here but I'll always be right there." Tony and Pete both began to cry, their lives had changed so much from when Pete had needed him in the middle of the night but now Tony was the one who was going to miss him.

**Years go by in a blink of a light…**

"Even though you're leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere, Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?" Tony was fading and there was nothing Pete could do, he wanted to break down and cry. But he couldn't he had to stay strong.

"I never thought I'd see the day I had to say goodbye. Daddy, please don't go, I can't do this on my own. There's no way that I can walk this road alone." Tony grabbed his hand and said "Just 'cause I'm leavin', it don't mean that I won't be right by your side. When you need me, and you can't see me in the middle of the night. Just close your eyes and say a prayer, It's okay, boy, I ain't scared. I won't be here, but I'll always be right there. Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere… I ain't goin' nowhere" Thoose were Tony's last words and they would stay with Pete for the rest of his life.

**Authors Notes...**

**Okay so here is the first song of the year that made me cry… Yup I said it, this was the first song that made me shed a tear. The songs name is Even Though I'm Leaving… It's by Luke Combs a Carolina native… *Cough *Cough I currently live in NC *Cough *Cough Also yea, I like country music deal with it. ;D**

**So this has been on my mind for literally like a week… or when ever I found the song.**

**Hellspawn1804 - Crap… I completely forgot I was gonna do that… It'll get done sometime in the next week.**

**Belbelanne - Yea Pete will never stand up for himself… It's not in his nature**


	10. What Profession Is This Exactly

What Profession Is This Exactly…

Peter Stark sat in his usual late afternoon high school class listening to whatever teacher he had at that time give a boring and uninteresting speech on something he could care less about. He was a year if not multiple years ahead of anyone in the class. Being Tony's son had its benefits and the more he thought about it the more he wished he could just drop out of school.

However, for right now that was the least of his worries. "Alright everyone, tomorrow is career day and you can bring anyone you would like." Everyone seemed to be excited about the idea of bringing their parents to school to show off or something. Pete however, was less than fond of the idea, mainly because he had no idea who to choose. Everyone was so important to him that he had no idea who to invite.

At the end of class Pete walked up to his teacher and asked a question. "Umm Mr. Harrington can I bring more than one parent?" He asked with a bit of hopefulness that was more than likely about to be crushed. However, the teacher nodded, "Yea Pete that's fine. I think we would enjoy that." Pete nodded to his teacher, it was a victory in itself.

Pete walked out of class and headed for the main exit, Happy was parked outside and Ned waved to Pete as he left. "So who's coming tomorrow?" Ned was hoping maybe Tony or even Pepper was coming. Pete shrugged and figured he would give his best guess. "I don't know, I figured I would invite everyone." Ned eyes widened, while it would take awhile for everyone to even comprehend who Pete was, Ned knew it would be very interesting to say the least.

Pete hopped into the car when he was finished talking to Ned and waved goodbye. "So kid, there's a Career day tomorrow?" Happy had heard the two conversations. Pete nodded to Happy, they both sat in the front and Happy continued to glance over to Pete.

"Who are you inviting?" He had an idea of who it could be but no real idea who it actually was. Pete shrugged, which gained an interested eye from Happy. "I don't know I figured I would invite them all and see who shows."

"Really… that could get out of hand." Pete let go a sigh, he was right but it would be fun to see Flashes face… Welp that was the plan at least. After a few minutes of silence the car pulled into the garage and Pete waved goodbye to Happy and entered the private elevator, Happy had something to do…

When the elevator reached the top floor, Pete was surprised to see all of the Avengers pretty much sitting in the common room looking at the door with… well, what could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

"What?" He asked, even though he pretty much already knew what they wanted. "Well a little birdy told us you had a career day and that you could choose someone to go to school with you and present… and we want to know who you choose." Nat had answered for everyone, she was the one who had made it a competition after all.

"I'm not choosing anyone." He smiled inwardly at the group before them. Their faces fell to ones of disappointment. "Damn, Pepper beat us to it and she's not even here." Tony had a bit of sadness and anger mixed into his voice. Pete shook his head. "Your taking Happy?" Tony was now even madder. "Stupid bodyguard… sorry Hap."

"Language!" Steve had a bit of a displeased note in his voice but overall it was only sarcasm and regret for not being chosen. Pete shook his head once more. "Come on guys I'm not choosing anyone, your all invited!" The group went wide eyed and looked at one another for a split second and before Pete knew it he was swarmed by smothering hugs…

**The Next Day…**

12 to 3 had been designated to the career day… Everyone was to attend and listen to whatever someones parents had to say about their job. However, Pete looked forward most to his own parents career day presentations…

Once the clock hit one, the entire school gathered in the gymnasium. Everyone went to different tables and met with different groups of people. Pete scanned the room and looked for everyone… and he found them almost immediately. Nat, Tony, Steve, Buck, Wanda, Pep, Hap, Rhodey, Clint, Sam, Bruce, and wait is that Nick fury… holy shit how did he get roped into this one…

Pete walked up to group… which he then managed to get shoved out of the way by Flash. "Come on Penis, you don't need to meet the Avengers, they definitely don't want to see you." Welp there goes Nat…

Flash walked up to the Avengers and focused on Steve first. "Hello." Steve said in almost a hissing voice, Flash had defiantly not gone unnoticed. "So… what are you guys doing here?" Flashed asked in a bit of a confused voice.

"Well someone asked us to come. We originally had tried to win him over with puppy dog eyes but he told us we could all come." Flash gave the group weird look, the most bad ass people on the planet gave a high-schooler puppy dog eyes because they wanted to come to a stupid carrer day?

Pete finally walked up to the group and waved to them. "Hey!" They all greeted with affectionate voices and happy tones. "Hey guys!" he said in a quick reply. "Shut up Penis, they don't want to talk to you." Well there goes the rest of the group. Nat had already been giving Flash the stink eye.

"Shut the F*** up kid, You will not talk to my son that way…" Flash was mortified, wait son… ooo shit! "You heard me correctly kid, me and Mrs. Starks son… their kid." Tony pointed to everyone in the group. "You mess with him you mess with us… and I think it's time we talk about our careers guys." The group nodded and Tony took the floor, if he didn't already have it.

"Well to start off you already know who I am. Tony Stark, or Iron man… This is Pepper my wife, co owner and CEO of Stark industries, this here is Captain America, the super soldier, this is Nat, Pete's overprotective Aunt and or mother, depending on the situation and also a bad ass spy, this is Hawkeye our local comedian." Tony let out a small laugh and continued.

"This is Wanda, or Scarlet Witch, the one who fucks with your mind, this is Bucky, another super soldier who really doesn't like you picking on his Nephew. This is Sam who is the falcon and will also mess with you. This is Rhodey, my best friend and the war machine. Finally you have my personal guard and Petes- caretaker, Happy Hogan. Ooo and last but certainly not least, This is Nick Fury, just know, he would probably be willing to kill you if he wasn't scared of Pete…

Nick let out a small smirk, Pete was the one person on this goddamn planet other than Marie Hill that he actually like, the kid was smart and funny… Something Pete's father was definitely not… well at least not in his eye Tony wasn't.

Flash ran out of the room… only to be held back by the collar by Nat who had to refrain from killing the kid and looked to Fury who only nodded. Flash was knocked out and laid on the floor unconscious. No one was going to do anything about it either, I mean come on the Avenger knocked the kid out, what were they supposed to do.

And that's how Petes Career day went from good to bad in about thirty seconds… and welp people knew not to mess with Peter Stark ever again… at least until a certain field trip from hell...

**Authors Notes**

**So here is another one shot for you guys, it was a request and I hope it turned out okay. I know this more of a 'job fair' rather than a career day but hey this is what I think of when someone says career day.**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Glad you like it, the song had me in tears. ;D Also yea I thought about endgame and iron Man 1 when I was writing…**

**Belbelanne - Yes of course they have a bond…**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review, Reviews are especially nice!**


	11. Stupid AI

Stupid A.I.

Tony woke up at around 3 am, his eyes were still asleep and he wanted to go back to bed but he couldn't. For some reasons he just couldn't go to sleep. "What's wrong honey?" Pepper had also stirred do to Tony.

"Nothing… Nothing, I just can't sleep." She nodded to him and laid her head back on her pillow. Tony rolled out of bed and walked down the hall of the tower. The halls were dark and no lights were on. Tony checked Morgan's room, she was still fully asleep, and then he went to the room next to hers. That was Pete's room, Tony slowly opened the door and looked in.

The room was dark and nothing could really be made out. The posters were just large shapes and the legos on his dresser where not much for sight. Then Tony's eyes fell on Pete's bed, and well, that's why he wasn't asleep. Pete was gone, and still hadn't come back from patrol.

Pete had a curfew of 12 on a school night and so now Tony was a little angry, how could the kid stay out like this… for the four times this month. Tony shook his head and stepped out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Fir, call Junior." The faint sound of dialing came from the A.I. However, no one picked up, that was weird. "Friday, where is Pete?" The A.I. didn't respond for a second but then she did. "I don't know Boss, I'm sorry." Tony's eyes went wide, now he was worried.

Tony ran down the hall and into the Avengers side of the penthouse area. "Fri, wake all of the Avengers up." ten seconds later all of the avengers came running out of their rooms, and well… they were in their full battle suits.

"What's up Tony, is it Hydra, or… or… " Nat was still half asleep and could hardly form sentences. Tony shook his head, now the Avengers were beginning to regret getting up. "What is it?" Steve was still groggy from lack of sleep.

"It's...It's Pete, Friday can't find him and… and he's not here and" The groups eyes when wide and now they were all ready to leave. Nat and most of the members who couldn't fly bolted to the elevator, while Tony went to a nearby window.

**A minute later…**

Tony began in Queens, he looked in every alley and ever dark spot he could find, but still he found nothing. 'Where is my son.' Was all he could think as he flew over the streets of queens and the surrounding areas.

Tony was worried, more worried that he had ever been and probably ever would be. Then as Tony made his final round of Queens he check one last alley. It was dark, and muddy, but for some reason he felt that he needed to check it.

Tony walked down the alley, nothing seemed… weird but he continued to walk. Then at the very end, hidden behind a box, laid his son. "Pete?" Tony asked unconsciously. The boy didn't respond and Tony began to look over him.

There were three gunshot wounds on his right leg. He had another in his left. And blood fell like a river from his midsection. Pete would be lucky to be alive. However, Tony still didn't even know if he was alive. Then he heard a car pull up outside the alley.

The rest of the crew came running and their own eyes went wide as they looked at their kid. "Pete!" Nat couldn't even speak russian, she just ran up and hugged his unconscious body, all the while tears fell from her eyes.

"Is he?" Steve looked a Tony, worry still fully evident in his eyes. Tony shrugged, he still didn't know. "Fir, check his vitals." The A.I. did a scan of Pete's body and slowly read out everything that was wrong.

"Pete has experienced major blood loss and damage to his ribs, legs and lungs… However, he is alive, but needs medical attention as soon as possible." Tony nodded to the group and picked Pete up bridal style.

Tony took off as fast as he could. Tears fell from his face, he wanted Pete to be okay and would do anything for him. Tony could only think the worst and tried his best to fly back as soon as possible. Tony landed at the tower and ran to the elevator, he pressed the button and the elevator headed downwards.

Bruce was waiting in the emergency unit. He took the kid and immediately began to prepare for the surgery. He would have to remove the broken ribs and the bullets from Pete's legs. Tony on the other hand sat in the hallway, along with everyone else trying their best to stay calm and not break down completely. At least the kid was alive, and that's all that truly matters to the group.

However, Tony was also thinking of ways to fix and or remove Friday, maybe put Karen into all of the systems. "How about next time you tell me when my kid doesn't come home, or maybe tell me that his suit was damaged and that you can't trace it."

"Boss you said you wanted no outside distractions and needed rest." That does it! It's one thing to relay what he said, but she's talking about his son, the person he would literally drop everything and move heaven and earth for.

"Why didn't you tell the Avengers?" He asked in a sassy tone. "They also said they didn't want to be bothered." This damn A.I… that was all Tony could think. However, they were lucky that Tony's parenting instincts kicked in… because otherwise Pete might not have made it.

The group sat around for hours, waiting for Pete to be okay and after 15 hours in the emergency unit. Bruce reappeared and gave them all a large smile. "He's okay Tony. You, Nat, and Pep can all go in. Everyone just wait your turn." The three nodded and walked in.

Pete lay on the bed, he wasn't awake. Tony smiled, and walked over to the bedside. The other two walked over and sat next to Pete. They were lucky that Pete was okay but now they had to wait to see how he was doing. And all Tony could hope for was that he would just fall into his arms. He wanted to give his son the biggest hug he had ever received and Tony was definitely not one for hugs… well unless it was his wife and children…

**Authors Notes.**

**18-5-13-5-2-5-18, 18-5-13-5-2-5-18... 14-15-22-5-13-2-5-18**

**What does it mean and why am I creating a tumblr?**

** .com - Yup, so what do I have planned? ;D**


	12. Did You Just?

Did You Just?

Peter Parker Stark sat in his office as he always did, he was working on something Tony had sent him several days ago and was really behind on it. Next to him, on her own laptop sat Michelle Stark, his wife who had moved into the office with him and had her own desk. However, she preferred to sit next to him and the two were never truly more than a few feet apart from one another.

"Hey, don't forget you have an interview." Pete looked at Mj with a sideways face, 'What now?' He thought, since when did he have an interview and why was he being called to do it. Why could some intern or other low-down worker do it. Pete let go a sigh and took a clipboard from Mj.

He began to read over it and stopped almost immediately. "Flash? Flash Thompson is going to interview for a fucking job at my company!" Mj let out a small laugh and nodded, yes, yes, he was.

"Yes, you are, and you're going to tell him to go fuck himself. He's not getting a job here." Pete nodded, now understanding what the real reason why he was interviewing Flash for.

A few hours later…

Mj had left the office and gone for lunch, she figured Pete could handle it on his own and if he couldn't that she would be back in time to stop Flash from doing something stupid.

Pete sat in his office once again looking up at the ceiling waiting for Flash to get to the tower, he was running late, apparently that was something he never fixed, even after going to college. 'Where is he?' Pete though as he twirled his thumbs.

"Sir Eugene Thompson is here." Friday spoke over the loudspeaker which shook him out of his daze.

"Send him up Fri." The A.I. let out a small yes and then went back to being quiet, Friday had easily found the man in the waiting room on the first floor. Flash walked over and Friday took him up to the 90th floor, it was mainly offices and other small things like that for the Avengers, and the Starks.

Flash walked over to the room he had been told to go to. He still had no clue who he was meeting and how the interview would go but he did somehow have a bad feeling about it. However, he brushed it off and got back to being his usual jerky self.

He stepped into the room that had a large plaque on the side saying, 'Mr. and Mrs. Stark, Personal Office.' Flash pushed open the door to find a man around his age dressed in a t shirt that had Led Zeppelin on the front of it. Said man looked up from his phone and his smile seemed to drop almost immediately.

Then, then all came back to Flash, the face, the eyes… god… why! He wanted to scream kick the dust and yell from the top of his lungs, but he just sat down and began to think things through.

"Hello Mr. Thompson, what brings you to my tower." Pete's voice was etched with venom and he didn't hold back a large frown. Flash rolled his eyes and moved closer to the desk. "So, Penis Parker, what did you do to get this position. I'd imagine you spent a lot of time on your knees."

Now it was Pete's time to roll his eyes, 'really I have to deal with this. For fucks sake, I own this company.' Pete let go a sigh and pulled out a list of questions he kept around him. Flash, however, was no longer interested in the interview.

"So… you're going to give me a job, I don't care what you have to say Penis, your nothing, not even this can prove that you mean anything." Okay, now Pete was getting a little angry, but it wasn't as bad as a villain or anything.

"You have to earn a job here Flash, no one gets a job freely." Flash rolled his eyes, sure… whatever you say, was all he could think.

"Really, I bet you just married into money, probably that little girl that Stark had or even that adopted child, what was his name?" Really, he was going to insult his family. Pete nearly ran to the trash can… wtf, no… no… god no!

"Please, don't say that about my family, you're going to make me throw up." Flash rolled his eyes, then for some ungodly reason he decided to be in dumb ass and well he threw a punch at Pete, it was a quick jab to the right of his cheek and it did leave a little bit of a sting, but it was nothing compared to what any villain had done.

"Really?... Dude I wouldn't have done that." Flash rolled his eyes. "Why, what are you going to do puny Parker?" Then before Flash knew it Pete pointed behind him and well Mj stood in the doorway mortified… shit!

"Did you really, did you really, just punch my husband, like really you idiot. You just punched Starks son and the owner of Stark industries…" Mj marched up to Flash and grabbed him by the collar.

"But most importantly you just punched my husband and the father to my fucking kid you dumb ass." Pete eyes widened more than Flashes… wait kid… ooo, ooo shit! However, he was brought back to reality when Flash pushed Mj off of him and landed on the ground.

Before Pete knew it, he was in a blind rage, he damn near ripped Flashes head off. However, he settled for just webbing the man to the side of the room and punching him. Then he quickly turned to Mj and helped her up.

"Are you… You're okay?" She nodded and before she knew it, she was pulled into a hug… this was nice, really nice. "When… why didn't you tell me?" He asked, she was very, very surprised.

"Um… I wasn't going to tell you, I thought you'd be mad and … we didn't want kids… hell I know how Tony was with you and if you're anything like him then that kid is domed." Pete nodded and the two walked out of the room, security would be by to pick up Flash once the webbing wore off.

**Authors Notes...**

**I don't know what this was, but I felt like writing it. Found a one shot where Pete was the CEO of Stark Industries and Flash was getting interviewed. Mj got smacked on the floor in that one and Pete didn't even get a chance to help because Pepper beat him to it so… I don't know, call this worried husband or something.**

**Belbelanne – No… Pete just replaced Friday with Karen for all of his uses… however, he can still request her help if needed.**


	13. One Angry Mama Bear

One Angry Mama Bear.

"What do you mean your fine! You were almost killed, for the fourth time this week!" Peter looked towards the ground as he listened to Tony.

"Pete you could be dead in some alley! You need to think about this, you're going to kill me at this point!" Pete let go of a tired sigh and looked up at Tony. The man was pulling at his grey hair and shaking his head.

Peter was still dressed in his suit and the oozing blood had only stopped after he had webbed the wound. Tony just couldn't believe it anymore, couldn't believe how reckless his kid was.

"Listen, you need to learn a lesson, you need to put yourself first kid. I'm taking the suit; the Spider needs some time off." Pete had tears beginning to lace his eyes as he looked at Tony. It was the only thing he had left; May was gone… Cancer was a B****.

"You… You can't it's the only thing I have!" Peter tried to stand, tried not to cry but he failed at both and Tony just watched as he did so.

"So, the only thing you have is getting yourself hurt?" Peter looked away, Tony knew that wasn't what he did, Mr. Stark knew all the kid wanted to do was help others but yet again the kid only seemed to get himself or others hurt.

"Please Mr. Stark, Don't take it, I can't… I can't" Tony rolled his eyes and looked at the teen who by now was on the floor crying like a baby when they lose a toy.

"Dad, I can't do anything… I can't do anything right I'm just a screwup and even you know it!" Peter let go of one finale sob before he ran towards his room of the tower. Tony was left with nothing but shock, and for him, that was a new feeling.

Peter walked into his room and got undressed, he threw the suit down and tore off his mask. As far as Tony was considered Spider-Man was gone. Pete bundled the suit up and tossed it out into the hallway.

"If he's so concerned about the suit then he can have it." Peter wiped the last remaining remnants of tears from his eyes and fell against his bed. The three stab wounds that had gotten him in trouble in the first place lit with pain and Peter did everything he could not let go a hard sob.

**Later…**

Tony came by later that night, he didn't feel bad for what he said because he meant it but still, he knew he shouldn't have hurt his son like that. Tony walked past Peter's room and picked up the bundled suit. Tony tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He stopped trying when Friday informed him that the young Stark had moved a dresser in front of it. Peter would come out when he was ready.

**The Next Day…**

That morning most of the Avengers had been sitting in the kitchen area waiting for Steve to finish. Tony had come in only a few seconds prior and grabbed a cup of coffee and stood next to Pepper.

"Fri, inform the kid that breakfast will be ready soon." The A.I. took a while to respond but she finally did.

"Mini Stark is currently not in the tower and I am unable to find him." Tony blinked for a few seconds and tried not to drop the hot cup that was still in his hand. The Avengers all looked at him and Tony shrugged.

"DID HE TELL YOU WHERE HE WAS GOING." Fri took a few seconds but did respond.

"No, he just left sir." Tony's eyes widened and he had a small bit of worry creep up onto his face. He wasn't scared or anything just not amused by the whole situation.

Tony gave Steve a nod and left the room. He had Fri call Peters school, but they hadn't seen the teen either. Then Tony tried calling anyone else he could think of. However, Happy and the rest of the S.I. the team came back with nothing.

Tony even tried Ted or whatever, but the kid said he didn't even know. So, now Tony was beginning to fear the worst. Tony began to pull up different statistics of everything he could find, had FRIDAY trace what time Peter had left and where he may have been heading.

"Sir, I must inform you that Peter only took a small duffle bag with him." Tony stopped, why hadn't she said that earlier.

"Why couldn't you tell me this sooner!" Tony shook his head and had Friday pull up surveillance video from the young Spider's room and all Tony could make out was that Peter had taken some clothes and some of his candy stash.

Peter had even left his Phone and watch on the bedside. Tony had nothing, no way of finding him, and no way of contacting him. The Spider was loose, and he had no way to even try and find his… his son.

**Back with Peter…**

The spider had left at around 4:30 and had only taken a weeks' worth of clothing, some candy, his original web-shooters and the original suit. That was all he had to his name and that was all he cared about.

Tony didn't care about him, didn't ask if he was okay, or healing or… All Tony wanted was Peter's suit, his protection and so, he had that now and Peter was gone.

Peter knew Tony cared about him to some extent and that Tony only really wanted him to heal and be more careful. However, he was running off emotions and sadness, worry and regret.

Midtown was cold at this time of year, it was late January, and Spiders didn't like the cold, not one bit. He was shivering and shaking but he bit back the whimpers as he walked into an alleyway.

"The suit would have heat…" All he could think about was what he had lost. He had messed up; it was on him, not on anyone else it was his fault. He had messed up, got hurt again, left and abandoned his team… His family.

**Hours Passed…**

The temps slowly rose from the abysmal 23 degrees and Peter began to feel better than usual. However, he still every once and a while let go of the odd clatter of teeth or shivered a bit from the wind.

However, it was now 4 pm and it was time for Spider-Man to do what he does best. A.K.A. not listen to a word his mentor/father figure says and get himself hut even more.

Peter put on the suit and adjusted his goggles; it was going to be a learning experience using the old suit again and the first generation of web-shooters. Peter swung from the top of one of the alleyway buildings and slowly got the hang of it again.

Each swing seemed to make him feel better and slowly but surely everything seemed to even out. His body had finally gotten to an okay temp and his arms didn't feel so weak. Yet his stomach still pained him with every bump, vibration, and jolt.

By the time he had gotten fully acquainted with the old suit, Spider-Man had managed to save 4 cats and helped an old lady across the street. All were more than thankful for his help and the cats all gave their meows of appreciation.

"Karen? What's ne… Ohh, wait." Peter stopped; she was gone two. Peter swung around the city once more and looked out for anything suspicious. There still wasn't much do to the cover of day, but it would get worse.

And it did, around 7 pm the sounds of guns filled the air in Queens. It had shaken Peter to his very core and caused him to turn in the direction of the fire. He let go of a long sigh and shook his head, it was not going to be easy, not in the slightest.

Peter swung through queens until he somehow ended up at one of the many banks, this one however always seemed to be getting robbed or held hostage. Peter swung through the turn-style door and landed in the center.

Three men stood in the main area, all three armed with a handgun. "Hey, It's the Spider guy!" Peter shook his head.

"Can't you guys at least get that right?" The men held smug smiles on their faces.

"Can you get your costume right, I bet he's just some wanna be." Peter knew this was a bad idea, great, just great.

"Now, listen here Spider, if you so much as move I'll shoot the clerk." The man pointed to the woman who had been tied and gagged. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, her eyes held tears and she seemed to fill with more worry.

"What do you want." Peter looked at her and her pleading eyes, he couldn't let her get hurt.

"For you to leave, and not to follow us." Peter nodded and stepped out of the way. Two of the robbers picked up duffle bags and headed out the door while the other man's face seemed to fill with a toothy smile.

"Always so gullible aren't you Spider-Boy." Peter's eyes widened as the man aimed towards the clerk. Peter tried, tried his best to save her, tried with every bit of Spider-sense and every bit of hope May had instilled in him to save her… and he did.

Peter jumped in front of the man taking the bullet square in the chest, a loud evil roar escaped the man's mouth as a fit of laughter fell upon him. The Clerk, on the other hand, seemed to only cry more as Peter groaned with pain.

"Bye, Bye Spider-Man." The last man ran out of the bank and hopped into a van. Peter let go of a loud wheeze and some blood filled the lining of his mouth.

"Here, let me get that off of you." Peter slowly took out the gag from the clerk's mouth and all the while clutched his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'll go get them." She didn't nod, didn't say anything, fear was all she felt for him and whoever would be there for him afterward.

Peter rushed out of the bank building and tried his best to find the van from the top of Queens. "Karen track…" He stopped himself again, she wasn't here for him this time or anytime moving forward, Peter was alone.

As he swung through the city Peter tried not to think about everything from earlier and just focused on finding the van. He swung for what felt like an eternity until he stumbled upon the business district of New York.

Warehouses and other factories lined the streets and then he saw it… the VAN! Peter couldn't have been less happy or happier than he felt at that moment. Peter swung in and landed on the roof.

The con artists were dividing the duffle bags up among themselves and each one seemed to be arguing over who got what. "Harry, I get 33%, we all get 33%, none of this "I was getaway so I get only 20%" type crap. I shot Spider-Man for crying out loud!" The other two rolled their eyes.

Peter decided now was the best time to surprise the three. Pete pulled open one of the small windows of the warehouse and crawled in. The men were still arguing when he dropped down.

They all three seemed unfazed by his presence. Then the smiles came and then… the damn monologue. "Haha, well-done Spider, Toomes said you would fall for it. Guess you really aren't all your cracked up to be. He sends his best wishes from prison. He also said you didn't like enclosed spaces." Then the ticking… god damn ticking!

"Boom!" The building blew and the three men faded away… How the hell did they have holograms… "STUPID ALIEN TECH! This is just a marvelous big mood!" Was all Peter managed to say before the walls of the warehouse fell caving around him.

He was left… "No… no air, need air… I can't breathe! " Peter's breaths were short, and his mind was going haywire. The space, the weight, the building! Peter couldn't do it, wouldn't do it again.

He willed everything he had, every bit of power and energy he had to push the building off of him and it moved… 'It moved!' He thought as the concrete and brick structure began to rise off of him. He threw part of the concrete slab to the side and let go of a long-winded breath of fresh air.

Pete's strength was drained, he couldn't move anything, couldn't feel anything but pain. That's when it all went black. The world around him was nothing but the abyss.

Peter awoke to the small beeping of machines, his head hurt, his arms hurt, his chest hurt… everything hurt. His chest pain-stricken and his stomach felt like it was bleeding, probably was if he was honest.

Peter didn't bother to look around, he didn't care, honestly, if he was home he didn't care if he was at some random hospital he didn't care. At this point, nothing mattered.

Then the clatter of shoes filled the air and a swift knock was heard. Then the sound resumed, and Peter already knew who it was. Pepper Potts… A.K.A. his mother had decided to visit him.

Peter didn't move, didn't say anything, what was there to say. Pepper sat at the edge of the bed and he could hear her soft sobs. He felt bad, really bad.

"I can't believe he… Can't believe he took your only lifeline; I get that you made a bad decision, but he should have known…" She hesitated; the words caught in her throat as her voice shook with concern.

"He should have known you had the same complex as him. I can't believe he didn't understand that you would just go out anyway." Pepper rubbed her fingers through the boy's hair.

"Hmm… Mom?" Peter asked almost seemingly out of needing to know if it was her. He just wanted to see her.

"Yea, baby, I'm here." Pepper continued to rub her hands through Pete's curls. The teen had a small smile graze his face as she did so.

Then more clatter of shoes filled the air, and Peter knew who it was this time just by the way they carried themself.

Pepper continued to rub her hands through his hair as the door opened and another person entered the room. Pepper didn't say anything at first, didn't need to.

"Is he awake." Pepper shook her hand in a flattish sort of way. "Kind of, he's not all here." Tony nodded at the news and sat down next to Peter's legs.

"Hope you know you're in trouble… Why did you run away?" Tony sounded so full of worry, so full of regret that he had to ask…

"YOU DIDN'T JUST ASK HIM THAT!" Pepper scoffed at Tony.

"Why did he run away, IDK, maybe because you took his suit, his lifeline, his safety net! Anthony, what did you expect him to do? Sit down and just deal, he doesn't do that and you don't do that. He follows after you, you tell him he can't do something and he's going to do it! And look what you caused your son! He didn't have Karen, he didn't have a way to contact us," Tony tried to cut in at that point but nope, he had to hear it out till the end.

"You let him get hurt because he didn't have anything to warn you. You messed up his Peter tingle, and you let him go and get crushed by a building… AGAIN!" Pepper was more than mad, she was pissed.

"What was I supposed to do Pep, just let him go out and get hurt again?" The question only seemed to fan the fire that was going on in Pepper's head. She wanted to say so, so much to Tony but held back for now.

"No, but you don't just tell him to give up his duty! He's like you he can't stop… The only thing we can do is help him and support him. Be there for him, help him developed ways to combat the problems. You're all a bunch of super-powered freaks, you can protect one teenager from himself! You're his father… Anthony, you're his guide through all of this and what you did was take away his rope. If he can't learn then all that will happen is that he will fail." Tony nodded, Pepper had fumes coming out of her head at this point and well Peter was trying not to cover his ears and hide under a pillow.

"Listen, Kido, I'm… I'm, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sorry kid. I should have shown you what to do, helped you, patched you back up and taught you how to deal with it. Not just take away the only way you can learn and expect you not to do it on your own. I hope you will forgi…" Tony stopped, not because he wanted to but because a ball of energy had attached itself to him at the torso.

"I'm sorry too dad, I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have left." Tears fell from the teen's eyes as he held tight to his father's body.

Part of this was Peter's fault, he should have listened to Tony and Part of it was Tony's because he didn't understand Peter's selflessness. Neither was truly to blame… however, both were to blame for mama bear.

**Authors Notes…**

**Not much to say other than hope everyone enjoyed and I'm up in the air about what to do right now… I'm trying to come to terms with what to do with some of my older works, I want to go back and fix They Never Believe Me and get that sorted. However, some of the older stuff might either get switched to a second account or orphaned.**


End file.
